Many new vehicles, such as cars, trucks, SUVs, vans, and buses, are more commonly being equipped with data communication capabilities. For example, it is not unusual for a new vehicle to include wireless (e.g., BLUETOOTH) connectivity with portable devices such as smart phones, as well as GPS navigation including a computer and display. These devices may be built in to the vehicle (e.g., at the factory, and may include a dashboard display) or may be installed by the vehicle owner using an aftermarket device coupled to the vehicle. In some cases, the portable device may wirelessly interact with the computer and display. For instance, a call may be initiated and/or answered by interacting with the display and/or via a voice command.